TREMENDOUS
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum kau melangkah lebih dekat, lebih dekat… dekat lagi dan semakin dekat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Hei shitty-cook. Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" dengan suara seksi luar biasa yang dapat menaikkan bulu romamu. / ZOSAN hard-lemon! RnR?


Lambung kapal di tampar ombak amis laut pagi. Timbul suara gemerisik hasil air yang menggesek buritan kapal, sama persis seperti suara-suara yang biasa di dengar kala fajar akan menyingsing. Melirik ke ufuk timur tapi matahari belum nampak bayang-bayangnya, yang hanya ada gradasi warna oranye menghiasi kanvas gelap langit subuh. Burung berkoak. Angin berhembus. Tanpa badai dan ombak raksasa, kapal mengayun lembut menyusuri aliran laut yang tenang.

Kapten masih tidur, pulas, yang kalau pun nanti ada tsunami dadakan juga ia belum tentu bangun. Di susul Usopp dengan kaki yang menggantung di untaian tali tidur gantung tepat di bawah Luffy, Chopper juga terlelap dengan teleskop timah mengkilat masih terpasang di kedua telinganya. Di kamar wanita, dua wanita cantik yang masing-masing menjabat sebagai pusat navigasi dan nona arkeolog juga tidur pulas di peluk selimut bulu berwarna merah muda.

Sisa-sisa kelelahan memerangi God Enel di dunia langit membuat semua kru terlalu lelah walau hanya mengerang di dalam mimpi. Suara dengkur mendominasi, terutama di kamar prianya, dengkur tenggorokan mengalahkan oktaf lumba-lumba seukuran enam meter.

Dua pejantan dengan harga buron tertinggi kedua dan ketiga tidak nampak di kamar tidur, ataupun di perpustakaan, di dapur maupun di halaman depan kapal. Menelusuk lebih jauh, suara riuh-riuh teredam kedengaran jelas di dek bawah. Lentera penerang di hidupkan satu, cahayanya yang bergetar-getar di tiup angin merembes menampakkan sepasang pria sedang bertimpa-tindih diatas ranjang simpanan. Pria berambut hijau dominan menimpa tubuh si koki alis keriting.

Kau tidak akan menyangka apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum kau melangkah lebih dekat, lebih dekat… dekat lagi dan semakin dekat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Hei _shitty-cook_. Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" dengan suara seksi luar biasa yang dapat menaikkan bulu romamu.

"Hnng… cepat lakukan, _marimo_." Seseorang menjawab bisikan si seksi dengan suara berat yang basah, lidah mendecap mencumbui buah bibir dan jakun pria yang menimpanya.

Jadi mereka melakukannya.

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Tremendous.**

 **Genre:** romance, friendship.

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**. —I take no profit.

 **Warning:** Hard yaoi, smut, adult scene. I warn you.

 **A/N:  
** Ini pertama kalinya author hadir di One Piece. Sebenarnya author lebih doyan nge-ship Smoker x Law atau Dofflamingo x Crocodile. But well, I like all pairing if that's mean boyxboy.

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Zoro mendorong pinggulnya, pelan, membuka Sanji. Zoro sejenis pendekar dengan kepala sekelas supernova. Aku rasa dia agak lupa sebenarnya apa yang di maksud dengan _pelan_ itu, tapi dia mencoba semampunya. Minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi membuatnya terbang namun lubang sempit milik sanji lebih membuatnya terbang kelangit paling tinggi. Ia merutuk, memaki, pinggulnya kaku dan ingin bergoyang sekencang badai dan mengobok-ngobok ruang privasi di dalam diri Sanji. Tapi ia masih bersabar.

"Fuu… kuuh…" Sakit yang dirasakan Sanji terasa nyata, senyata jejak luka-luka di tubuhnya, tapi ini lain, ini kesakitan yang di sukainya. Sensasi pecah-merekah, lubang nikmatnya penuh sesak. Ia mengintip, masih ada beberapa inchi yang tersisa sebelum Zoro mengambleskan seluruh miliknya. Dan sanji hampir mati menahan pedih.

Zoro menahan bobot tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan sisi siku menekuk sementara jari-jemarinya berada di atas kepala Sanji, memainkan helai rambutnya yang berbau manis, "Tarik nafasmu kuat-kuat dan jangan memberontak, " Zoro membenarkan posisi tungkai kaki kanan Sanji yang bertengger di pundaknya, menaikkannya lagi lebih tinggi, membukakkan akses _kedalam_ lebih lebar lagi. "Ah —heii! Ja-jangan menyempitkan lubangmu tiba-tiba!"

"Sakiit…! Tidak bisakah kau le-lebih —Uhh!"

"Santai saja, nanti akan aku hilangkan rasa sakitnya secepat mungkin, ku ganti dengan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya." Zoro menjamah pipi Sanji dan mengelusnya turun sampai ke ujung dada. Gerak jemari mengelus lembut penuh cinta. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Senyum menaik sedikit dari bibir Sanji, "Kalau aku tidak mempercayaimu, ah… a —aku tidak akan membiarkanmu —hng, melakukan ini lebih jauh lagiih… ah."

Gerak panggul memaju sedikit, mendorong keluar angin yang terjebak di dalam lubang hangat Sanji. Tidak memperdulikan erang dan rintih menyakitkan yang diadukan bibir Sanji, Zoro masih tetap fokus pada pergerakan awalnya.

" _Bastard_ , ah…!" Sanji memekik begitu lengan kekar mencapai ujung dadanya, mengelus tonjolan merah muda yang mencuat indah di kedua sisi dadanya, memilin, dan sesekali mencubit kiri-kanan tonjolan itu bergantian. Mulut beriringan mengikuti gerakkan tangan, lidah berputar dan berlarian lincah, mengecap rasa manis yang tak tergantikan oleh senyawa apapun di Bumi.

Suara air liur yang di tegak di dengar Sanji, matanya menatap Zoro yang kini sedang memejamkan mata, dengan alis mata yang bertautan, juga kening yang berkerut dalam, "Jadi, boleh aku melakukannya?" katanya.

Sanji tertunduk malu, badannya meliuk seperti melakukan penolakan, tapi gerak badannya malah membuat kejantanan Zoro semakin dalam menelusup ke dalam lubang hangat milik Sanji. "Aku mo —mohon… pelan-pelan saja." Suara genit yang panas di tahan setengah mati.

"Tadi ku bilang kan, aku pasti akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Ia berbisik, suaranya serendah suara deburan ombak kecil, bermain di telinga Sanji.

"Ta —tapi tetap saja…aah!"

Zoro perlahan bergerak hati-hati memajukan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Nafasnya gelisah mengetuk gendang telinga Sanji, sesekali terdengar Zoro melenguh, bersama dengan suara gemertak gigi menyertai tiap tarikan nafasnya. "Tenang lah Sanji, rasakan sensasi nikmatnya…" sedikit demi sedikit benda panjang milik Zoro tenggelam dalam kerapatan tubuh Sanji. Nafas Zoro masih tersirat kalut sampai junior raksasanya hampir keseluruhan terbenam di lubang Sanji.

Zoro bernapas di balik leher putih yang jenjang, sambil menyusun degup jantungnya yang menggila. "Masuk, berhasil masuk semua. Bisa kau rasakan, _cook_?"

Hentakkan pinggul Zoro yang ganas di akhir membuat suara Sanji 'tak dapat di bendung. Untuk sekian detik tadi Sanji bisa merasakan ujung kejantanan Zoro menggesek dinding prostatnya lembut, membuatnya menggeridik sampai ke bulu kuduk, mengalirkan aliran listrik yang menyetrum bagian otot liang bokong dan ujung kelaminnya yang tadinya lemas, mendadak menegang.

"Ah!" sentakan panggul Zoro yang kuat sampai membuat tubuh mungil Sanji terhempas memaju keatas. "Zoro… nhh… ah! Itu, disitu… titik itu ah! La —lagi!" Sanji menggenggam lengan Zoro yang ada di samping wajahnya, bertautan dengan jemari kokoh yang meremat kain pembungkus kasur.

Zoro menggoyang pinggulnya, "Disini, hmm?"

"Hyaa… ng, di —disitu!" Sanji meremat helai kehijauan, terselip geli diantara jemari dan menancap di telapak tangannya. Simponi yang begitu menggetarkan selain menggenggam sebuah garpu dan pisau.

Zoro menarik panggulnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan bunyi _Sleepp!_ yang ngilu, "Hee… kau jadi lebih aktif sekarang, benar 'kan kataku tadi. Aku belum berbuat banyak tapi lihat," Zoro menyentil ujung kepala penis Sanji yang menegang menggesek bagian pusarnya, membasahi perut dengan lendir keintiman, "Kau sudah basah sampai seperti ini."

Ia penuh sesak. "Ahh… lakukan lagi, kumohon."

Zoro tertawa rendah, bola mata sehijau daun _lecture_ meredup di balik bayang hitam. "Seperti ini, hmm? Bagian dalammu sangat basah, kau tau. Ini nikmat sekali, Sanji!"

Sanji membuang napasnya seakan dia sudah menahannya sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes di wajahnya, mengkilat, lebih indah dari refleksi air laut di petang hari. "Ja —jangan di tarik terlalu… AHH!" Zoro menggoda lubang basah itu dengan menarik sangat pelan hingga hampir terlepas, lalu menancapnya begitu kasar sampai menelusuk ke dalam. Membangunkan beberapa titik nikmat. Dadanya bergemuruh, rasanya kalah dahsyat ketimbang saat ia bertarung melawan CP-9 dan menentang dinding kokoh pemerintahan dan angkatan laut..

"Rontamu itu… terdengar sangat menggairahkan, Sanji. Mengalahkan suara wanita-wanita pelacur di luar sana." Zoro terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Sanji yang menggeliat nikmat di bawah kuasanya. Permainan kecil kejanatanan miliknya yang menyodok-nyodok pelan bagian belakang Sanji menimbulkan raut ekspresi wajah yang berbeda setiap Zoro menciptakan rotasi-rotasi baru di lubang itu.

Sanji memalingkan wajah, "Ja-jangan menyamakan aku dengan meraka _, ass-hole_!" kemudian ia menutupi semua lekuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau yang awalnya terlalu berpikiran negatif tentang rasa sakitnya. Lihat, sekarang tubuhmu malah meminta sesuatu yang lebih." Zoro semakin geram memainkan lubang bokong Sanji dengan menarik dan mendorong bagian penisnya sedikit-sedikit, menggesek panggulnya di belakang bokong Sanji yang kenyal. "Memohonlah, Sanji."

"Hagu hak hakan melagukan hitu!" suara kesal teredam di bawah tumpuan tangan. Memperjelas maksud ucapannya, Sanji berkata _'Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!'_

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu…" Zoro menghentikan gerak tubuhnya, ia memajukan wajah, menjatuhkan hembusan nafas goda di telingan Sanji. "Aku bisa bertahan dengan posisi alat kelaminku menancap di bokongmu seperti ini sampai besok pagi, tapi apa kau bisa?"

Masih dengan wajah tertutup bantal, Sanji menggeram kesal, "Hehserah hapa hatamhu — hei!"

Zoro menarik tangan-tangan lentik itu kasar. "Sanji…" jari telunjuk dan tengah Zoro di tambatkan pada ujung dagu Sanji, memutar kepala Sanji yang tadinya berpaling ke kanan menghadap tepat kearahnya. "Lihatlah akui…" iris hijau yang menyala menyoroti bola mata Sanji. Kedipan mata mengerling membuat bulu mata lentik menari di kelopak mata Zoro, menghipnotis. "Kau milik ku."

Lengan kokoh merubuhkan raga Zoro, tubuhnya jatuh sampai dadanya menempel di dada Sanji. Wajah berjarak sempit, membuat Zoro tidak hanya tinggal diam. Lidah basah menjulur keluar, menjilati apapun lekuk tubuh yang dapat di incarnya, ujung bibir, bagian dagu yang mulus, tengkuk leher yang wangi, juga seluk-beluk bagian telinga Sanji, semua di raupnya ganas, meninggalkan ruam cinta yang memerah.

"Ku pikir ini tidak perlu lagi di perjelas, Zoro. Kau pun sendiri tau, kalau hanya kau lah yang ada di otakku. Hanya ada kau yang selalu terngiang dalam ingatanku." Kedua tangan mencapai pipi Zoro dan menggenggam sisi wajahnya, "Jadi aku mohon, Zoro… bergeraklah… untukku. Hujam aku sepuasmu, biar aku rasakan setiap tetes air cintamu memenuhi diriku." Tatapannya jatuh mengawasi, seakan tidak ingin Zoro pergi menjauh dari situ.

Cumbuan terjadi di detik selanjutnya. Bibir hangat saling menyentuh, lalu mengigigit dan menghisap satu sama lain. Lidah berpagutan di dalam sana, begitu liar, begitu basah, mengalirkan _saliva_ di ujung bibir Sanji. Hisapan berubah semakin menjadi-jadi dan ingin mendominasi, Zoro menangkap bibir Sanji dengan otot bibirnya, menghisap bibir mungil itu lebih lagi, ujung lidah Sanji pun di gigiti dengan ujung giginya. Terus melakukan ciuman liar bak pria kelaparan.

"Cukup Zoro…" Sanji menarik wajahnya menjauh, mengambil oksigen sekaligus mengakhiri cumbu liar itu. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," ia menurunkan tungkai kakinya, sekarang melilit kedua kakinya di pinggul Zoro. "Bergeraklah, Zoro… eh? Ahh! Milikmu membesar, he-hentikan!"

Ciuman hangat jatuh di tulang hidung Sanji, "Ya, bersiaplah. Biar ku buat kau tidak bisa berdiri diatas kakimu sendiri."

Zoro memulai lagi gerakannya. Meloloskan suara lenguh yang melengking dari bibir Sanji. Pinggul ditarik pelan dan dihujam paksa kedalam kedalaman tubuh Sanji. Dinding intim Sanji memberontak menolak, berdenyut perih di kagetkan akan keberadaan intetitas raksasa yang panas. Ia melemparkan wajahnya kesana-kemari saat paha Zoro menepuk bokongnya, membuat lubang bokong Sanji makin membuka, terus membuka, rasanya seperti Zoro sedang mengoyak habis perpotongan lubang intimnya.

"Sanji…" Zoro memanggil sosok tercintanya, nafas teredam dalam nikmat sambil terus menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Ahh, terlalu besar, Zoro. It —itu…! aaah…!" rasa sakit terus menjalar, Sanji menggeleng wajahnya kuat-kuat. Bagian bawahnya kebas, nafasnya tercekik, lubang bokongnya masih tetap meronta tidak ingin di masuki apapun. Berusaha mengatup, lalu berdarah lagi.

Zoro tidak menjawab apapun, menikmati indra pendengarannya yang di manja oleh suara kesakitan. Bukannya masokis, tapi Zoro menikmati sensasi sakit yang di ciptakannya pada tubuh Sanji semakin membuatnya bertambah liar. Zoro menekan, mencari titik baru yang dapat membuat Sanji meremang dalam kenikmatan. Dan seperti yang di duga, ia mendapatkan titik-titik manis itu.

"Hu —huwaa!" suara perih terus keluar dari pita suara Sanji, menggaung di ruangan penuh kehangatan. Gerakkan kasar yang di ciptakan Zoro membuat Sanji harus susah payah mengatup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Tapi nihil, sekeras apapun Sanji menahan suaranya, sodokan Zoro selalu berhasil menciptakan lenguhan-lenguhan baru dari tenggorokannya.

"Sanji…" Zoro menarik jari telunjuk Sanji yang berdarah. "Kau tidak perlu menahan suaramu, hanya ada aku disini. Melenguhlah… menjeritlah, semua suaramu membakar gairahku." Zoro melarikan jari telunjuk Sanji kedalam mulutnya, menyapu titik darah yang menjeplak gigi Sanji. Lidahnya menggeliat basah di bawah kuku-kuku Sanji.

Sensai yang aneh menerjang bagian tubuh yang dari tadi di rangsang, memompakan syaraf kesenangan sampai keujung ubun-ubun. Tadinya perih yang masih bersarang, namun seiring terlewatkan waktu, gairah nikmat menggebu-gebu merendam rasa sakit.

"Fu, ah… Ahh…!"

Sanji mencoba menyeimbangkan gerakan tubuh, mulanya ia hanya terdiam terpaku pada gerakkan dominasi Zoro, tapi ia pun 'tak ingin diam. Ingin memberi rasa nikmat yang lebih, Sanji menggerakkan pinggulnya juga, membukakan lubang bokongnya lebih lebar lagi, mempersilahkan penis Zoro menjelajah kedalam dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, tusukan penuh birahi itu membuat pangkal paha Sanji bergetar.

"Benar Sanji, begitu. Ah! Kau mencekik kemaluanku begitu keras." Zoro menegakkan punggungnya menjauhi dada Sanji, kini posisinya dalam keadaan berlutut sambil tetap memompakkan bagian yunior raksasanya di dalam tubuh Sanji. "Kuberi kau penghargaan yang manis, Sanji." Tangan di jatuhkan di atas lutut Sanji, lalu membelai bagian paha dalam Sanji dan mendorongnya supaya membuka lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kumainkan juga bagian ini, hm?" segelintir jemari menggodai tumpul penis Sanji yang berdenyut, telunjuk menyisiri bagian lubang di atas penis itu lalu turun sampai terakhir menggenggam dua buah bola kembar Sanji. "Bagian tubuhmu yang ini seperti akan meledak."

"Ja-jangan, aku tidak mau ke-keluar terlalu cepat —ah!"

Zoro meraih perpanjangan tubuh Sanji yang menegang, titik precum menghiasi ujung kepala penisnya yang kencang berwarna cerah. "Ku buat kau keluar puluhan kali." Jari merapat menggenggam alat vital dan mulai memijat dan mengocok kejantanan Sanji, tenggelam dalam genggamman jemari tangan Zoro yang kokoh.

"Zoro…! Ah, ahh… nha…!" dagu Sanji terangkat sedikit.

"Ah, mungil dan manis, Sanji. Semua bagian kelaminmu muat di dalam genggaman telapak tanganku." Mata Zoro berbinar nanar, "Aku ingin menghisapnya dan memasukkan semua ini kedalam mulutku."

"Ja —jangaan!"

Suara lenguh Sanji meninggi, degup jantung menggila berdetak di balik rongga dadanya. Kejutan berupa kulit jantan yang hangat mengapit bagian bawahnya, membagikan sensasi enak yang tidak jauh beda seperti di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Rangsangan pada bagian depan tubuh Sanji, membuat lubang belakangnya mengatup erat, mencekram penis Zoro kuat, "Sanji…" Zoro mencengkaram paha Sanji. Pangkal kejantanannya diapit oleh otot luar bokong Sanji, di apit begitu keras, sampai rasanya Sanji bisa membelah bagian tubuh Zoro menjadi dua bagian.

"Ha —ahhhh… ha… ahhh…!"

"Kerapatan dalam tubuh mu ini seperti ingin membunuhku, Sanji…"

Sanji tidak lagi memikirkan apapun tiap kali Zoro memompa tubuhnya, memompa, dan terus memompa. Dengan gerakan pompa yang semakin bertambah kecepatannya.

Sinyal tertangkap. Zoro yang tadinya masih memikirkan rasa khawatir kini mendapat ijin untuk bergerak bebas. Tidak ada lagi gerak pelan, semua sodokan kini dilakukan dengan kekuatan penuh. Tubuh di perkosa dengan gerak panggul menggebuk ujung bokong Sanji yang kenyal, membuat tubuh dan kejantanan Sanji terombang ambing ke kanan dan kiri. Precum dari kejantanan Sanji mengalir makin deras, mengilatkan perutnya yang kencang, meninggalkan jejak becek pada bagian pusarnya.

Zoro menerjang lebih kuat, membuat wajah Sanji semrawut, matanya setengah terpejam, bibir meracau dengan benang saliva yang mengalir pelan dari ujung bibirnya, tangan yang tadinya menggenggam seprai kini beralih memeluk punggung Zoro dan mencakar-cakar permukaan kulitnya.

"Iyaah… se —Zoro lebih cepaat… ah! Disitu —ughh… Ah!" Sanji menjatuhkan lengannya, kembali memeluk seprei yang kusut.

Zoro memukul semua titik nimat dalam lubang intim Sanji, menggesek daging prostat Sanji begitu keras. Suara basah menggaung, cairan-cairan putih berserakan, melicinkan gesekan nikmat yang diciptakan Zoro. Sehingga semakin memudahkannya memperkosa titik kenikmatan yang tersembunyi dalam lubang Sanji.

"Ha…!" Zoro menarik tangan Sanji dan menggenggamnya penuh cinta, sementara satu tangannya yang lain masih memegang kontrol paha Sanji yang bergetar hebat, "Bisa aku keluarkan di dalam… ah salah, aku tidak perlu menanyai hal itu, tentu jawabannya tidak lain adalah i—"

"YA!" jerit Sanji geram, perasaan meleleh mengisi hatinya, "Lakukan apapun, Zoro. Aku tidak peduli! Puaskan aku… ku mohon pu-puaskan aku!"

Panggul tetap memompa ganas. Lalu Zoro kembali menagih ciumannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeluarkan lidah ganasnya keluar dan menjilat rahang Sanji penuh nafsu, dagu yang mulus di permainkan, di jilat dan di hisap dengan intens. "Dengan senang hati." bisiknya di balik bibir Sanji.

"Mffhh…" Sanji membuka mulutnya dan melenguh. Begitu rongga mulut Sanji terbuka, dengan cepat Zoro meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sanji dan membiarkan lidahnya menari-nari di dalam sana. "Haa… ngh… mn!" Sanji mendengarkan lenguh tertahan Zoro di tengah ciuman mereka.

"… Hff… Sanji…" Zoro menarik napas, meninggalkan jejak tipis air liur yang menyambung di bibirnya dan bibir Sanji, sampai benang itu terputus dan berakhir lagi di ujung bibir Sanji. "Bahkan suara ciuman ini pun membangkitkan gairahku. Entah apa yang ada pada dirimu yang tidak membuatku terkesan. Ku pikir, kotoran tubuhmu pun bisa menyingkap kejantanannku." Ia meracau.

Seperti tidak puas dengan ciuman barusan, Sanji kembali mengcover kedua bibir Zoro dengan bibirnya. Tidak dalam pagutan liar yang panas, hanya ciuman lembut yang semakin membawa kedunya pada ujung kenikmatan.

Tangan Sanji melingkar di tengkuk leher Zoro.

Apitan pada kaki semakin erat memajukan panggul Zoro agar lebih menekan kearahnya.

Dua pasang dada menempel erat, hingga keduanya dapat mendengar suara detak jantung yang menghanyutkan.

Terhanyut dalam cinta, membagi perasaan murni dalam diri masing-masing kepada pujaan hati.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam perasaan sayang, memeluk tubuh-tubuh berbalur peluh.

Zoro merengkuh badan mungil kecintaannya yang bergetar itu kedalam rangkulannya, tangan yang kokoh berhasil membenamkan keseluruhan si tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Zoro…"

"Hmm?"

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku."

Zoro terdiam sebentar lalu mengumbar senyum tampan dari lengkungan bibir tipisnya, "Harusnya itu ucapanku…" lagi-lagi, Zoro mencium bibir Sanji, menggesek gigi depannya di bibir bagian atas Sanji yang merah, lidah menyeruak kembali, membelit lidah Sanji yang bergerigi halus di dalam kehangatan rongga mulut Sanji.

"Berjanjilah, Zoro."

"Kau bisa pegang sumpahku sampai mati, Sanji."

Hentakkan panggul muncul kembali, keluar dan masuk, mengundang lesakan cinta yang masih tertahan. Suara basah yang di hasilkan dari aktitas kocokan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sanji terperanjat. Tusukannya berirama cepat, membuat tubuh dan pengelihatan Sanji meremang.

"Mn… Ngh… ah!... ahh!" gigi Sanji bergemertak, dua buah bibir tidak lagi di paksa menutup dan malah di buka selebar-lebarnya untuk meloloskan lenguh nikmat yang menggila. Kelopak mata menutup dan membuka, bola mata berputar keatas, menampakkan bagian putihnya saja.

Zoro menaikkan temponya lagi, mengobrak-abrik liang bokong Sanji, menusuk semakin dalam dan kuat. Sampai akhirnya, ujung tumpulnya kembali menyentuh titik prostat Sanji, menganggu jutaan syaraf kenikmatan. Membuat Sanji meggelinjang sentimen. Napas Zoro berhembus 'tak teratur, semakin terasa berat dan terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup makin keras, semakin keras… semakin keras.

Goyangan tubuh tetap tidak berhenti, terus memompa dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Bibir Zoro mendarat di dagu Sanji, gigi taringnya menggesek kulit dagunya, sementara lidahnya menjilati lelehan _saliva_ yang ada di wajah Sanji tanpa sisa.

"Hah… hah… hah, Sanji." Zoro menyentuh penis basah Sanji, setelahnya ia menggosok penis itu, kuat, begitu kuat, sampai pada bagian pangkal, Zoro menghentakkan jemarinya kuat sekali, membuat pundak Sanji menegang. Rotasi kocokan berubah drastis, memilin dan menekan lubang penis yang berada di pucuk kejantanan Sanji, membuat Sanji menggeram.

"Aku hampir kelu —keluar…" puncak nikmat hampir menampar dirinya tiap kali Zoro menghujam lubang intimnya lebih jauh dan mengocok bagian penisnya lebih kencang.

Sang penetrator melakukan rangsangan begitu intens. Sambil melakukan jilatan-jilatan di pipi Sanji, Sanji menjerit tertahan dalam ketidaklogisan. Merasakan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan kian terasa tiap kali Zoro memberikan kekerasan seksual pada bagian lubang bokong juga batang penisnya yang kini di kocok dengan kasar.

"Ah, ah! Ti –tidak… Zoro…!"

"Keluarkan… kita keluar bersama, Sanji." Tangan Zoro yang basah akan jejak precum Sanji terus bermain dan mengocok kejantanan Sanji. "Agh! Ak —aku keluar!"

Paha Sanji di paksa membuka lebih lebar, panggulnya di tarik samakin dekat sementara Zoro terus memberikan stimulasi memompa yang kasar berkecepatan tinggi. Satu kali, dua kali, sampai akhirnya ujung tumpul penis Zoro berhasil menggebuk habis prostat Sanji. Membuat Sanji mengerang nikmat dan meronta di bawah kendali cinta Zoro.

Zoro merasakan lubang itu semakin menghangat, dindingnya yang basah menghimpit semakin erat. Kali ini setiap sodokan di sambut baik di dalam tubuh Sanji. Kocokan bertambah gila, menghujam titik nikmat, membuat dinding intim Sanji mengatup dan memberikan efek kesat yang nikmat. Kocokan tangan Zoro makin menggila, bersamaan dengan pompaan penisnya yang memperkosa lubang belakang Sanji.

"Ke-keluar… ah…! Zoro… aku keluar!" kenikmatan bercinta menyerang Sanji terlebih dahulu. Punggungnya menegang dan bagian bawah pusarnya terasa panas. Pucuk kejantanannya berdenyut di bawah kocokan telapak tangan Zoro. Rasa orgasme mengalir sampai keseluruh lekuk tubuh, terpusat pada bagian-bagian intimnya. Dagu Sanji terangkat keatas, cairan kental menyembur, memuncrat deras, melumuri lima jemari serta perut berotot Zoro. "…Ungh… ah…"

Sedetik rasa orgasme menyerang dirinya, giliran Zoro yang kini mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Sentakannya terakhir mengoyak kedalam bokong Sanji, membuat Sanji menggeridik merasakan cairan-cairan hangat menyemprot di dalam sana, memenuhi dirinya. Bagian perutnya terasa keram dan geli, sperma terus mengalir keluar, memenuhi bagian dalam tubuh Sanji dan mengalir di atas seprai.

"A —ah… Zoro…" Sanji merasai kejantanan yang terbenam di dalam dirinya masih terus bergejolak, menyemburkan cairan-cairan cinta yang masih tersisa. Desahan terdengar pelan dan lelah, merasakan luapan-luapan cinta di dalam dirinya. Suara cairan hangat kental berwarna putih itu berbunyi intim saat Zoro menarik pinggulnya pelan, meloloskan juniornya yang masih terlihat raksasa walaupun ia sudah tidak ereksi lagi.

"Uhhnn…" lenguh Sanji saat kejantanan itu ditarik keluar dari sarang duniawi miliknya. Lagi-lagi, menimbulkan bunyi basah yang menggairahkan

"… haah, haah, hah…" Zoro menjatuhkan badannya tepat di sebelah sang tercinta. "Maaf untuk yang terakhir tadi, aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku, aku malah menghajarmu tanpa ampun." Lengan berototnya di selipkan di belakang leher Sanji, menariknya merapat, dan menempatkan posisi tubuh mungil itu di pelukannya. "Maaf…" selimut ditarik sampai menutupi bagian dada kebawah.

Hembusan nafas yang hangat menerpa pucuk kepalanya. Sanji mengenggam lengan yang memeluk dirinya itu, "Tidak, bukan masalah…" Sanji menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lawan bicara, "Tadi nikmat sekali, asal aku tau…" senyum jahil diciptakannya.

Kekehan terdengar, "Kau… kau loh yang bilang sendiri. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau untuk yang selanjutnya aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi!"

"Eh –hei, bukan itu maksudku _—Mffhhh… nggh!_ "

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Itu tadi, hardcore, dan _sangat keterlaluan_. Author rasa.

Ah... lalu maaf untuk typo juga OOC yang kelewatan, hanya hal seperti ini yang bisa author tulis. Selanjutnya tinggalkan fol/fav juga jejak reviews ya, hal itu sangat berharga bagi author. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! #lambai-lambai

P.S: Ini cerita pertama author di fandom One Piece.  
P.P.S: Author suka Trafalgar Law ( _nggak nanyak, woi!_ )


End file.
